The Journal
by sliver promise
Summary: what if a child of Ares own a journal to keep trach of different type of monsters? Confussion and Trouble
1. Chapter 1

NEW ARRIVALS

It was a peaceful day at Camp Half-blood, which is never a good sign, and me being the daughter of Apollo I can prophesize something about to happen. There not big prophesies, that for the oracle; it more like a weekly horoscope. My brother, Andy, was sensing some new demigod with a whole mess of monster, so we better be prepared. I was playing pinochle with my friends, Eliza and Angelica, weapons ready.

"Any information on what type of monster," Eliza asked?

"I don't care as long as I see dust from those monsters I'm good beside-" Angelica started.

"Only a child of Ares would willingly want to fight a monster," I commented.

"Why do you worry about monster anyways," Angelica asked ignoring my last comment.

"Tazzy knows why I worry about the monster. If only I knew that sells clerks were monsters I would have never stole that much food. Beside I-"

"Was trying to make it on the street, since your mom kicked you out five years ago," I finish the last part, since she told me the story a thousand times.

"Exactly," Eliza said fiddling with her beads on her necklace.

"Why am I now just hearing about this," Angelica asked "You know that I like to keep track of monster?"

"Why won't you do what a normal camper does and go to the Athena cabin and borrow a book" Eliza asked?

"Cuase it will rui my reputation" she replied popping her collar.

"Shut up" I said.

"Anyway the thing was gruesome it leg was a goat and a chicken and thier eyes glowed red," Eliza shuddered "that imag will never leave me."

"Well on a brighter note, I win," I yelled?

"You always win Tazzy" Eliza complained handing me a ten.

"Don't hate appreciate," I mumble through the M&M in my mouth. They rolled their eyes which made me laugh, until we heard a scream.

I grabbed my bow and arrow, knife ready, and ran after Angelica and Eliza heading into battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here a funny story when my friend write fanfiction I force them to update about three or four times a week, but now that I'm writing fanfiction I see how much of an effort is to update, publish, etc. stories. So let take a moment to the author who update on the daily or weekly basis. Thank you.**

**AngPOV **

As Tazzy and I ran up the hill, Eliza stops and screams. "What wrong?" She pointed up the hill quivering with fear pointing at some teenage model wannabes. Saw Tazzy eye widen in fear I looked harder into the mist those obviously weren't girls at all they were the monster that Eliza was talking about I've never seen these monster before. I can tell that they were a huge threat. Perfect! a new collection to my journal, but that not the point one of my 'best friend' is freaking out and I need to stay focus to the battle that raging on not even ten yards away.

"Ok I need you to breath and go get my first aid kit from under my bed and meet me at the infirmary" Taz said in a calm voice to Eliza. She nodded the relief on her face was obvious to us, and ran off in the opposite direction of battle. What a wimp who runs away when all the action here whatever all I need to put up with this crap for a few more weeks then I can kiss this place goodbye.

"Ang bout time you get here come and help me before these sorry demigod all get killed, " My sibling , Clarrise yelled at me, while she was jabing at a hellhound. I didn't pay attention to her just started heading toward the male campers because they were to busy drooling over the thing "Idiots"

"I agree," a girl says next to me with stabing them with her knife trying to help a younger camper. "do you know what these thing are? "

"no all I know is the thing got my friend seriously injured " I didn't get to hear her I was too busy slicing people with my double axe. Gods these those thing are ugly thing, the had a bronze leg and a goat leg with red eyes and sharp teeth. The thing are hideous. I was fighting a hellhound until one of them thing jumped at me from behind we rolled down the hill until we stop and started realling fighting I loss my axe when she jumped so I have to go with the classic hand to hand. I send a round house kick to her and she stagger backward but quickly regain her posture then lunged on me she start biting me what are these vampires no we are not she yells did she just read my mind? Yes I did butlet not change the I am not a vampire you stupid demigods make upt the most ridiculous rumors every, while she was ranting the girl who was fighting with me earlier comes and sneak up behind me and stab her.

"I could have done this myself" she snorted and went to go help some other campers the battle the monsters eventually got the message that this doesn't benefit them at all so they retreated. "what ya'll don't want to get your ass whip no mere" some of my sibling taunted to them but those thing didn't turn back. I laughed and headed to the infirmary .

While I was walking there the girl who helped me in battle started to walk with me. "Usually when someone saves your life the polite thing to do" I clench my fist ready to punch her but she counter it. "Gee sorry I'm didn't mean to insult you."

"You must be new to not know what a child of Ares is like"

"yeah I'm new so you think you can help me out?" I glare at her do you think I would want to help me after they insult me.

I stop and turn to her "_No_" then walk away she looking at me glaring.


	3. Chapter 3

Tazzy pov

Angelica walked into the infirmary "what the hell?" looking at it the room full of people especially boys.

"Empousai have that effect on the guys and girls they are the land version of sirens" I said.

"Nice "

"I guess if you want to die where Eli"

"Right here " she says in the corner in a ball rocking like a baby. I shake my head.

"Dude I'm your friend and all but seriously you have got to grow up we're demigods we are going to be facing monster like these for the rest of our lives. If we don't die trying to fight one."

"Rude " I said, looking at Eliza seeing she about to cry

"Reality," Angelica replied crossing her arm over her chest. I roll my eyes.

"What with you all of the sudden you were fine before the attack now you all moody"

"Well it true, our parents do it any way knowing it will have a big effect on our lives. They know we can die, and they let us suffer through the pain anyway, so why should we think of it as if something we can just adjust to it when we can't. We have a surprise around every corner all the time we always have to be cautious about everything we do because we never know what monster is coming next, and you know I'm right. The gods are self centered and only care about their image so why should we care," She yelled causing everyone to look at us. I rolled my eyes, "Got nothing to say that l what I thought see you guys later" Angelica walked out leaving the room in complete and utter silence.

"Is it her time of the month or something " Eliza asked next to me. I just shrug and got back to work as all the rest of my siblings did.

Ang POV

I don't really feel guilty about what I just said it is true the gods don't care about us. I walk into Ares cabin not acknowledging any of my sibling I just grab my journal and head off into the forest him. As I walked closer to the forest I start to be a bit more more cautious about my surround so I know nobody following me and or eavesdropping. "I was wondering what took you so long " a voice says behind me wrapping their arms around my waste I smile and turn around to look at Ethan properly.

"Sorry I got caught up with my _friends _explaininghow the gods are self centered_ ,_" he nod in understanding.

"Don't worry I understand how you feel about the gods, and it will all be over soon then we can be together ok" he whispered into my ears making me shiver.

"Ok" I said while I was tracing circle on his back

"Thank you " Ethan kiss me and it only take me a second to kiss back. Our kiss that started off sweet and innocent soon turn into a heated make out session. In the distance I heard the conch shell signaling dinner so I had to pull away from his beautiful lips.

"I have to go before people start wondering where I am" I said while tracing the outline of his eye patch.

"Ok but remember it only a little while longer," Ethan says.

"Fine " I replied as I started to walk away but then I remembered something "oh and Ethan what are the empousai on the Armodea"

"Yeah tons and all the guys are love sick, except for me babe"

"Good cause you know I'll make both your eyes useless if you are" he smile then disappear in the trees. I quickly write the information about a empousai then head of for dinner.

**Oh and guys I told myself not to do this jus to see if you would do it willingly but I guess not so please review don't make me beg I have to big of an ego to do that type of thing so just review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a new profound confidence in fanfiction the reason is classified but there nonetheless that about it so chapter 4. **

The pain on my shoulder started a little after dinner, while we were heading into the amphitheater. I was trying to not think about it, but the burn on my shoulder was getting on my nerve. I got the burn a few months ago when I joined kronos army, but it hasn't bother me since then. I decided to go to my cabin instead of listening to 100 bottles of nectar on the wall.

The Ares cabin is like most people think it is metal music is blaring from a stereo. The entire bottom floor is a kicking boxing arena/gym. Everyone of mine sibling has their own personalized punching bag. What there a lot more to being a child of war than what people think it takes muscle. I walk up-stairs where the bunk bed are and sit on my bed I pull out my journal from my back pocket. Then finish the information I need on empousai.

_**Monster # 19~empousai **_

_**Description: goat leg and chicken leg. Red eyes, kinda like a vampire**_

_**Mist teenage girl **_

_**They lure boys to them then eat them. **_

_**Armodea 50ish **_

Number 19 I only have one more monster to go before I can leave this horrible place a be with people who truly see the gods for who they really are. I put my journal away and decide to walk around the camp to see what trouble I can make, Great Eli rubbing off on me. I was passing by the mess hall, when some I heard some muffle voices. I press my ear to the door to hear better.

"Diana you have got to listen to me. We don't have much time left," a rough voice said to me.

"I know give some time everything happening so fast you have to remember I just found I'm a demigod let alone a daughter of _Hades_" a girl, who must be Diana, hissed to the other person. I crack open the door without making noise so I can see who she's talking to. She iris messaging somebody but I can only see the outline of the figure.

"Don't be discourage about it you have amazing powers," the voice said to Diana. _barf_

"What if I don't want amazing powers what if I want to have amazing power I didn't ask for this," thank the titans someone understands here

"Keep your voice down someone might here"

"I think it a little too late for that" I said walking into the room. Diana quickly wiped away the message, probably hoping I didn't see the figure.

"How much did you hear" she asked me with your shoulder sagged. I shrugged at her.

"I heard enough and I think I can help you with that."

**Well here chapter four I hope you enjoy still have to big of an ego to ask you to review so I am definently discourage right now to ask this for you Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

Well this is for anyone that cared I going to tell the rest of the story in one chapter. Beside my other story get a better response so im going to focus on that without feeling guilty about this.

The camp finds about Angelica is forking for Kronos because the new girl (daughter of Hades) ratted her out after she find out she evil. Angelica also finds out that Ethan been cheating on her while she was on the mission, and he died in the fifth book so he's dead. Her friends (Eliza and Tazzy) are distraught about what she has become and decide they can't be friend anymore. So with no love life or friend she decide to join the Hunter of Artimies and lock all the pain away.


End file.
